Most Strange
by Laurah de Lavilare
Summary: Ce cher Kei Hiwatari aime son fils... même si tout semble vouloir les séparer. Mais il l'aime toujours. "Malgré tout".
1. Chapitre I

**Titre :** Most Strange  
**Pourquoi ?** Il s'agit d'une fiction très fictive (c'est le cas de le dire) Pour ceux qu'ont séché leurs cours d'Anglais, cela signifie "Le plus étrange". Non, ce n'est pas la fic' la plus étrange mais pour moi, c'est l'histoire d'amour de DN Angel la moins probable. Ce titre est aussi celui d'origine : j'avais une autre fanfiction, appelée "Strange Love" (non publiée). Celle ci est la deuxième écrite, surnommée Most Strange.

**Auteur :** Laurah de Lavilare

**Crédits :** Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Mizuki Kokuyi-chan ! Mais c'est gentil de m'avoir prêté les autres ! Ils sont à Yu. Sugisaki.

**Avertissements :** Le personnage du père est en OOC complet car manque de sources : cette histoire se base sur le manga, où M. Hiwatari est à peine dépeint. On devine en gros qu'il travaille beaucoup et qu'il s'entend mal avec son fils (enfin c'est plutôt son fils qui s'entend mal avec lui) et qu'il aime beaucoup l'Art.  
Par rapport à l'original, Satoshi a bien moins mauvais caractère dans cette fic'.  
Je n'évoquerai pas Krad, alors pardonnez moi d'avance.  
Excusez moi aussi pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe.  
J'ai modifié quelques gros détails du passé des personnages (surtout en rapport avec Rio Hikari) à ma sauce alors, s'il vous plait, ne criez pas à l'hérésie !  
Bon, eh bien... C'est tout pour l'instant !

Amusez vous bien (ou pleurez bien)...

* * *

_**Most Strange**_

Ca fait des semaines que je l'aime, voire beaucoup plus. Chaque jour, je le vois, chaque jour, je sens mon cœur battre deux fois plus vite, chaque jour, je m'empêche de faire plus que lui presser l'épaule en souriant, alors que je rêve de serrer son corps contre le mien, de l'embrasser de toutes mes forces...

Et là, maintenant, il est en face de moi, et il me parle. Chacun de ses mots coule dans l'air, produisant un joli son, légèrement grave. C'est vrai qu'il n'est encore qu'un adolescent... Très mignon, très mature, certes, mais encore juvénile. Pas comme moi. Moi, j'ai déjà vingt six ans. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai renoncé à tenter de le séduire...

- Tu voulais me voir, papa ?

« Papa »... C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle. Je suis son père adoptif, et ça me plonge encore plus dans le désarroi. Je suis tombé amoureux de mon fils ! Mais tout ça n'a que trop duré : il faut que je le lui dise, qu'il brise enfin mes espoirs que ce soit réciproque. Malgré moi, j'ose espérer que c'est réciproque. C'est mal, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut, qu'enfin, j'entende de sa bouche « je ne t'aime pas, papa », et que je ne me fasse plus d'illusions...

- Oui, je voulais te voir.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
- Je t'écoute.

Lentement, je me lève, contourne mon bureau, et me poste face à lui. Je fais bien une dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui.  
Ses yeux sont bleus. Mais pas un bleu ordinaire, non, loin de là. Un bleu foncé, presque noir. Ces yeux, je ne m'en lasse pas. C'est ce qui m'attire le plus dans le visage de mon fils. Pourtant, il a de jolis cheveux clairs, un visage encore fin, une expression toute entière de dureté qui, je le sais, ne sert qu'à dissimuler sa fragilité...

- Je t'écoute, papa.  
- Oui, excuse moi - Bon... Ce que j'ai à dire est plutôt compliqué. Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis un adulte, certes responsable, mais pas infaillible. Et j'ai commis la pire des fautes.  
- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
- Je t'aime.

J'ai dit ça d'un coup, sans mettre de gants, sans réfléchir. Voilà. Il sait. Mais étrangement, il sourit.

- Je le sais papa : tu me le dis sans cesse. Mais c'est normal, que tu m'aimes : tu es mon père, après tout.  
- Non, tu n'as pas compris ! Je suis _amoureux_ de toi !

Là, il ne sourit plus. Mais plus du tout. Il écarquille légèrement les yeux, assimile la nouvelle, puis redevient normal.

- Cela ne m'amuse pas le moins du monde, papa !  
- Je ne plaisante pas.  
- Ah.

C'est un « ah » plat. Un peu comme lorsqu'on nous annonce qu'un ami nous a trahi et qu'on fait semblant de prendre ça comme quelque chose de normal.

Lentement, il me lève son regard et le plante dans mes yeux. Que peut-il bien en penser ? Est ce qu'il aime le brun, malgré le fait que ce soit une couleur banale ?

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, papa. Cela fait plus d'un mois, déjà.

Je sens mon sang se glacer, puis j'avale ma salive et lui sourit gentiment. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

- Non, Satoshi, tu te trompes.  
- Et pourquoi me tromperais-je, je te prie ?  
- Tu es trop jeune pour être sûr de tes sentiment.  
- J'ai quatorze ans, papa ! A cet age, je suis capable de distinguer le rouge et le bleu, comme je suis capable de distinguer l'amour et l'amitié !

J'ai une terrible envie de pleurer, mais je ne dis rien, je souris encore une fois et compte sur mes lunettes pour camoufler mes yeux humides. Je suis plus que triste. Désespéré est encore un mot trop faible. J'aime Satoshi, je l'aime, je l'adore, je ne rêve que de lui, je fantasme sur lui, j'imagine que je l'embrasse, que je lui murmure des mots étranges dans l'oreille, en lui caressant la nuque, ce qui le fait frissonner de plaisir et d'envie. D'envie de moi. D'envie de mon corps. Une envie réellement imaginaire, malheureusement, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas !

Doucement, il enlève ses lunettes, puis les miennes, les pose sur le bureau et me regarde. Au bout de quelques secondes où je réalise qu'il a aperçu mes larmes, il se presse contre moi, m'enlace et me glisse quelques mots, doucement, toujours :

- Je t'aime...

Et, avant de s'enfuir, il dépose un baiser furtif sur le coin de ma bouche.

* * *

Je pousse la porte d'entrée, le cœur presque dans la gorge. Satoshi est là, dans cette maison. C'est ici qu'il est venu, après s'être déclaré et avoir fui de mon lieu de travail, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Satoshi aime sa chambre, c'est un endroit où, je crois, il se sent en sécurité, contrairement au salon, qu'il déteste et où il n'est jamais. Et c'est dans la cuisine, que nous aimons bien tous les deux, que nous allons nous voir pour la première fois depuis nos aveux. C'est dans la cuisine que nous allons devoir nous regarder, puis nous parler.

La tête embrumée, je commence à préparer le dîner. Satoshi ne mange presque pas : il n'aime rien mais ne rechigne pas. Tout ce que je prépare, il le mange, mais il n'aime rien. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il prétend...  
Quand, finalement, j'avale une dernière fois ma salive, retrouve quelques fruits donnés par je ne sais plus qui, je le sens. Il est là. A la porte de la pièce.

Je me retourne et son beau visage me provoque un vertige, mais il évite soigneusement de me regarder et, sans un mot, il me demande de m'asseoir puis commence à servir.

Nous mangeons en silence. Un silence bien lourd. Satoshi n'a pas levé les yeux, il semble très absorbé par le coin de la table, qu'il fixe pendant tout le repas. J'essaie bien de ne pas le quitter des yeux, de lui faire comprendre par un regard implorant que j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Puis, finalement, après avoir tout débarrassé, et que mes yeux se soient posés sur les fruits, une idée me vient.

- Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, Satoshi...

Sans poser de question et sans me lancer un seul regard, il ferme ses yeux. Alors, précautionneusement, je prend un tout petit fruit, rond et rouge mais peu importe le nom, et je l'approche de sa bouche. Quand le fruit lui touche les lèvres, mon fils les entrouvre, je le lui donne et, après l'avoir savouré, les yeux toujours clos, il l'avale. Je recommence l'expérience. A chaque fois, il semble profiter autant du goût que du contact de mes doigts sur ses lèvres, ce qui me donne l'idée stupide qu'il savait peut être de quoi il parlait, tout à l'heure...

Quelques minutes après, tandis que j'élève à hauteur de son visage encore un autre fruit, une petite idée me vient. Je repose en silence le fruit, me lève en silence, me penche en silence, puis, en silence, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il frémit, surpris, puis, les yeux toujours fermés, il accentue le contact.

Ses lèvres sont douces. Très douces... Et légèrement froides... Et quand je passe ma langue dessus, je remarque qu'elles ont le goût des fruits que je lui ai donné, tout à l'heure.

Il les entrouvre. Un tout petit peu mais suffisamment pour que je comprenne. Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser, pas ici : une table nous sépare et je commence à avoir un peu mal au dos. Alors, je me détache de lui. Il ouvre les yeux, surpris et déçu, et, pour la première fois depuis notre déclaration, il me regarde.  
Brusquement, il se lève, me prend le poignet et me guide jusqu'à une porte que je reconnais bien, pour l'avoir fixé, de nuit, tant de fois sans jamais oser y toucher. La porte de sa chambre. Il la pousse, puis ma lâche la main et reste ainsi, sans bouger, juste à me regarder. Qu'est ce que je fais, maintenant ? Je lui parle ou je l'embrasse ? Bon...  
Je le prends par les épaules, le pousse jusqu'à son lit et l'y allonge. Il entrouvre la bouche, sans doute pour dire quelque chose, mais je l'embrasse. Encore. Il laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir et m'enlace tendrement. Puis, son souffle se fait hésitant et il entrouvre les lèvres. Finalement, nos langues entrent en contact...

* * *

Lentement, je passe ma main le long de la hanche de mon fils. Il dort, étroitement serré contre moi. Je l'aime. Plus que tout. Mais n'allez pas croire que je lui ai... que je l'ai... Mais non, bien sûr que non ! N'exagérons pas, tout de même. Non, nous nous sommes juste embrassés, caressés, sans aller plus loin. D'ailleurs, nous sommes encore habillés.

Huit heures... Il est temps pour moi de me lever pour aller travailler. Satoshi a fini l'école pour deux jours, mais pas moi. Moi, je ne suis plus écolier : je travaille le samedi. Précautionneusement, je me lève. Satoshi gémit un peu, se retourne et ouvre les yeux. Et me voit. Tout d'abord, il me regarde d'un air surpris, puis semble se souvenir, et enfin sourit, ses jolis yeux encore ensommeillés. Je lui rends son sourire puis sort de la chambre. Je vais être en retard, si je continue comme ça !

Une fois habillé et tout ce qui s'ensuit, une fois que j'ai pris tous mes dossiers sans même en oublier un, une fois que je me suis regardé une dernière fois dans la glace, je le sens derrière moi. Je me retourne et lui souris. Il est beau. Très beau. Adorable ! Même plus que ça ! C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Alors, sans un mot, il me dit au revoir. Encore une fois, nos corps se rencontrent, ainsi que nos lèvres. Puis nos langues.  
Au bout de quelques tendres secondes, je réalise que je suis vraiment en retard, mets fin à cette douce étreinte puis, après lui avoir caressé la joue, je m'en vais. Vivement ce soir...


	2. Chapitre II

Toute la journée, je n'ai pensé qu'à lui. A lui, rien qu'à lui. A mon fils. A Satoshi. Toute la journée, je l'ai visualisé, essayant de l'imaginer en train de me regarder, de me sourire, de m'enlacer. Parfois, même, je fermais les yeux et ne bougeais plus pour mieux l'imaginer. Mais bon. Dans trois quarts d'heure, probablement, j'aurai bouclé tout ces dossiers et je vais pouvoir rentrer. Et le voir...

- Je te dérange ?

Je lève la tête et voit Satoshi, devant la porte de mon bureau, qui me regarde d'un air presque tendre. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, de venir me voir quand je suis au travail...

De plus, ce sont les premiers mots qu'il prononce, depuis hier après midi. Et il les a prononcés sur un ton doux, qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celui qu'il utilise d'ordinaire...

- Non, ne te gêne pas, entre !  
- J'aime bien ton bureau, je te l'ai déjà dit ?  
- Non...

Il traverse la pièce et s'assied sur un coin de mon bureau, un sourire calme aux lèvres. Il me dévisage. Bon sang, ce qu'il est beau !

- Tu es beau, quand tu travailles, papa...

Ah, tiens, il pensait la même chose que moi. Moi, je trouve que Satoshi est tout de même plus mignon endormi contre moi que assis travaillant. Pour sûr, il est chou quand il travaille, mais il est tellement absorbé que c'est à peine s'il dit « oui » quand je lui pose une question. Je ne sais même pas s'il écoute les questions, avant de répondre car, une fois, je lui ai demandé « Et comment va ton professeur ? » et il m'a répondu « oui ». Hum...

- C'est gentil. Toi aussi, tu es...  
- Je t'aime, papa...

Je délaisse une feuille sur le progrès économique de Fukuoka ces trois dernières années et le regarde. Ce que j'aime, quand il dit ça... J'en ai tellement rêvé.

Il descend du bureau, le contourne, et s'assied sur mes genoux. Il est léger. Très léger. Et puis, le sentir si proche, voir son beau visage tourné vers moi... Mais ce beau visage devient flou, quand mon fils enlève mes lunettes et les perche sur son nez, avant de les poser sur le bureau en clignant fortement des yeux.

- Satoshi... Je ne peux pas travailler, comme ça...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'aider et, à nous deux, on finira rapidement.  
- Mais, Satoshi, je...

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, étouffant mes derniers mots. C'est étrange, car il est presque à ma hauteur, perché comme il est sur mes genoux. Mais ça n'en est que meilleur...  
Il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et accentue le baiser. Ses mains sont d'une douceur... et fraiches avec ça. Délicieusement fraiches. Elles apaisent un peu mes joues brûlantes.

Soudain quelqu'un frappe, à la porte, et cet instant de tendresse est brisé. Rapidement, Satoshi se détache de moi et se remet debout, se contentant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.  
L'intrus entre. Il s'agit surement de mademoiselle Kokuyi, que je surnomme toujours « miss Koyuki » pour la taquiner, car je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais mieux que miss Koyuki soit restée dans son bureau à faire sa comptabilité au lieu de me déranger en plein... bref !

- Haut-commissaire Hiwatari...

Elle s'incline légèrement, s'avance vers mon bureau et je pense enfin à remettre mes lunettes. Le visage du visiteur se précise, pour en effet devenir celui de miss Koyuki. Elle est brune aux yeux marrons, rien de bien intéressant.  
Elle semble soudain miraculeusement remarquer Satoshi, qu'elle salue d'un sourire.

- Il s'agit probablement de votre frère, haut-commissaire...  
- Non, non, pas du tout ! Satoshi est mon fils... Satoshi, salue donc miss Koyu... mademoiselle Kokuyi !

A contrecœur, mon amour s'incline, mais j'imagine que c'est plus pour moi que pour lui. Je sens sa main se crisper sur mon épaule.

- Mais, haut-commissaire, vous êtes trop jeune, pour avoir un fils !  
- Cela n'empêche rien, miss... mademoiselle Kokuyi.

Devant le regard choqué de la comptable et la crispation de la main de Satoshi - qui commence à me faire un peu mal - je feins la plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas le moment...

- Non, très sérieusement, mademoiselle Koyu... Kokuyi, vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais conçu mon fils à douze ans ?  
- Oh, non, bien sûr que non, haut-commissaire ! Vous êtes bien trop raisonnable !

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et décide de changer de sujet :

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?  
- Eh bien, en réalité, je voulais juste vous voir, mais comme vous êtes avec votre fils...  
- Satoshi, veux tu bien m'attendre à la maison ? Je réussirai à boucler mes dossiers sans ton aide, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Mais, papa...  
- Ne discute pas, s'il te plait...

Satoshi s'en va, sans un mot. Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, je perçois son regard. De la douleur. De la douleur et de la peur mélangées. Et étrangement, c'est à miss Koyuki, qu'il lance ce regard...

* * *

Ca fait un quart d'heure que Satoshi est parti et je suis toujours dans mon bureau, à travailler en compagnie de la comptable. Elle me déconcentre un peu : les seules conditions pour que je puisse travailler efficacement sont le silence ou la présence de mon Satoshi. Et là, je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourquoi donc ai-je demandé à mon amour de partir ?

C'est inutile, je n'y arrive pas ! Je verrais ça demain ! Satoshi et le silence me manquent trop!

- Pardonnez moi, miss Koyuki, mais je vais rentrer...  
- Oh, déjà, haut-commissaire ?  
- Oui, je commence à... avoir la migraine.

Je sais, c'est un gros mensonge, mais bon, rien n'est trop bon pour se débarrasser de ce pot de colle. Je ramasse rapidement mes dossiers, me lève, salue l'intruse et réalise que j'ai oublié mon carnet de notes...

- C'est ceci, que vous cherchez, haut-commissaire ?  
- Oui, merci.

Je tends la main vers le petit cahier, qu'elle tient entre pouce et index, mais quand je suis sur le point de le toucher, elle attrape mes doigts et les serre dans les siens.

- Haut-commissaire, je...  
- Non, s'il vous plait, ne dites rien.

Je dégage violemment ma main, prend mon carnet et me retourne aussi sec. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi donc ai-je réagi ainsi ?

* * *

- Je sors, papa...  
- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais...  
- Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que Dark a prévu une de ses petites démonstrations ?  
- Euh... si. Mais avec tout ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment...

Je lui souris d'un air complice et il me le rend. Ca me fait bizarre, de penser que nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre alors qu'il y a quelques temps, nous n'avions qu'une simple relation père-fils assez distante. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois... Ce jour là, pour moi, mon fils est « né ». Il avait six ans. Moi dix-huit. La femme que j'aimais était morte ce jour là... Une joie et une peine. La joie d'obtenir la garde d'un enfant mêlée à la tristesse d'avoir perdu mon amour, pile ce jour là. Parfois, je me demande ce qu'elle dirait si je lui disais que j'étais finalement tombé amoureux de mon fils adoptif...

- Papa ?  
- Mmh ?  
- Tu rêves ?

Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il m'a embrassé sur le front et sort de la maison à la volée. Ce satané « voleur fantôme » a prévu son apparition pour minuit et il est onze heures et demie.

Soudain, une idée me vient. Une lubie serait plus exact. Je vais aller voir la technique de capture de mon fils !  
Le plus rapidement possible, sans même prendre la peine de me couvrir, je sors de la maison et me dirige vers le musée d'Azumano...


	3. Chapitre III

Je balaie du regard le couloir froid, désert et obscur. Je n'avais jamais vu le musée ainsi... Comment Satoshi peut-il travailler dans un endroit aussi glauque ? On s'y entend presque penser, et une certaine angoisse nous vient même si l'on est d'humeur joyeuse ! De jour, c'est un splendide endroit, mais de nuit...

- Kyou !

A côté de moi, il y a une espèce de petit truc chose blanc. Un truc chose vivant ! Et qui fait « kyou » sans cesse. D'un geste vif, je l'attrape. Il s'agit d'une espèce de petit lapin blanc qui se dirigeait vers le lieu du vol. Qu'est ce qu'un animal fait ici ?  
Le lapin se débat mais je tiens bon. Ce n'est pas un truc de quinze centimètres de haut qui va m'échapper tout de même ! De plus, cette bestiole a probablement un maître.

- Tu es bizarre, toi, comme lapin...  
- Kyou !

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ni comment, le lapin disparaît et fait place à un petit garçon roux, aux grands yeux, que je tiens par le poignet, de la même main avec laquelle je tenais l'animal. Je cherche le lapin des yeux mais je me rends vite compte qu'il s'est volatilisé.  
Le gamin se débat. Ses gestes sont un peu désordonnés et un drôle de pressentiment me vient lorsqu'il déclare « kyou ! » d'une voix tout à fait humaine.

- Qui es-tu ?  
- Kyou !  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Daisuki !  
- C'est ça, mon grand...  
- Daisuki !!!

Je laisse le môme s'égosiller un peu et, quand il se calme enfin, épuisé, je le force à s'asseoir.

- D'où viens tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
- Kyou...  
- Est ce que ?... Est ce que c'est toi, le petit animal ?

Le garçon me regarde d'un air stupide, puis me lance un très grand sourire.

- Oui !  
- C'est toi, le lapin ?  
- Oui !  
- Qui est ton maître ?  
- Daisuki !

Bizarre, cet enfant...

- Qui est Daisuki ?  
- Daisuki est le maître de With !  
- C'est toi, With ?  
- Oui !

De plus bizarroïde en plus bizarroïde... Alors que je me prépare à questionner encore la lapin-garçon, un bruit de pas se fait entendre de l'autre bout du couloir. Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu (j'aime bien, ça fait chic) se rue dans notre direction en hurlant :

- Bon sang, With ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- With parle !  
- On s'arrache, mon petit commandant est en forme, aujourd'hui !

« Mon petit commandant » ? Satoshi ! Donc ce jeune homme, là, c'est Dark !  
A cette pensée, mon cœur se soulève de dégout. Voilà le je-ne-trouve-pas-de-mot-assez-horrible qui dévalise notre musée et fait tant de mal à mon fils !  
Un réflexe me vient sans prévenir : j'attrape fermement le bras de With. Dark stoppe net, regarde le lapin-garçon, puis me regarde moi, puis se met à sourire.

- Voyons, monsieur, lâchez With... Il n'a rien à voir avec ça...

Je serre le bras du garçon plus fort encore. Et soudain, Dark s'écroule, dévoilant un Satoshi venant de le frapper par derrière et semblant bien déterminé à l'achever. Le voleur reprend rapidement ses esprits mais mon fils lui saisit la nuque et le force à se plaquer au sol. Essayant de cacher sa douleur, le voleur se force à sourire.

- Intéressant... Tu fais des progrès, commandant !...

Il s'arrache violemment de l'emprise de Satoshi et pose sa main sur le cœur de mon fils. Etrangement, mon amour semble souffrir, puis s'effondre à son tour, laissant à Dark l'opportunité de s'enfuir. Le lapin-garçon, profitant de ma paralysie soudaine, s'enfuit. Figé, pantelant, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette inanimée de mon fils, j'entends leurs pas disparaître peu à peu. Satoshi... Précautionneusement, je m'assieds à côté de lui et le serre contre moi. Son beau visage est teinté d'une expression de douleur qui lui donne l'air d'un petit enfant soucieux et ses yeux sont clos. Il a dû s'évanouir...

Je le prends dans mes bras et nous sortons du musée. L'air est glacé, un épais brouillard s'est levé et la cloche de l 'église Klein sonne sobrement minuit. Une foule s'est massée devant le bâtiment, afin de voir le Voleur fantôme commettre encore un de ses crimes. Jamais je ne les comprendrais... Ils ne se rendent donc pas compte que ce voleur dérobe des œuvres uniques au monde, qu'il détruit tout un patrimoine, qu'il nous arrache nos passions ? Oui... seul Satoshi me comprend. Lui connait la véritable valeur de l'art. Lui sait à quel point il est nécessaire de protéger les œuvres d'art du musée d'Azumano. Lui seul peut comprendre le sentiment d'amour et de protection qui m'anime quant à ces œuvres...

Je bouscule certaines personnes et croit en reconnaître d'autres, en essayant de partir. Un policier me regarde d'une façon assez curieuse... Sans doute doit-il reconnaître son commandant, inconscient dans mes bras, et se pose-t-il des questions sur moi. Qui est ce type, qui emmène le chef alors que Dark vient juste de commettre un vol ? Mais personne ne m'arrête. Je n'ai plus comme objectif que de protéger mon Satoshi du froid et des autres.

Quand, après un long, très long moment, alors que nous sommes rentrés à la maison et que je l'ai allongé dans son lit, je le vois battre des cils, je m'autorise enfin à dormir. Je m'allonge près de lui, le plus proche possible, puis je m'endors. Satoshi...

* * *

- Je suis désolé, papa...

Il repose son verre sur la table et je vois ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Par pudeur - ou de honte - il détourne son beau visage.

- Je ne suis qu'un incapable...  
- Satoshi...

J'esquisse le geste de venir vers lui mais, en un éclair, il se lève et recule hors de ma portée.

- Je suis... désolé, papa... Mais... Dark... Je... ne sais pas...

La gorge serrée par les larmes et les joues ruisselantes, il me lance un dernier regard de détresse et s'enfuit de la cuisine. Je reste planté là comme un idiot. Que dois je faire ? Dois je aller le consoler ou le laisser se calmer seul ? C'est un dilemme... J'ignore ce que Satoshi a envie que je fasse ! Bon sang, que c'est compliqué !... **Que suis-je censé faire ???**

Je prends finalement le décision d'aller le consoler. Je monte les escaliers et stoppe devant sa porte. Après quelques minutes d'indécision, timidement, je frappe.

- Satoshi ? Je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse. J'entre.  
Satoshi est là, silencieux, assis à son bureau, le visage entre les mains. Comme d'habitude, il n'a pas ouvert les volets et sa chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. On se croirait dans un tableau que j'intitulerais « Ange de douleur ». Je sais, c'est un titre stupide, pour vous, mais pour moi, il signifie beaucoup ! Mon ange souffre...

Je m'avance et l'enlace. De là où de suis, je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais ses épaules se soulevant régulièrement en disent long. Il pleure. Pour la première fois depuis huit ans, je le vois pleurer. Enfin, je le sens pleurer, plutôt. La première et la dernière fois était – je l'ai déjà dit – il y a huit ans. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Le jour du décès de sa mère...

_Je me suis approché d'un enfant, qui pleurait silencieusement, assis sur le carrelage glacé. Il regardait d'un air intensément douloureux les policiers qui allaient et venaient autour de lui._

_Nous étions à Azumano, dans une grande maison, propriété d'une certaine Rio Hikari. Je ne sais plus qui nous avait prévenu que quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans cette maison, et je m'étais permis de venir. La « chose anormale » était bien réelle... Nous avons retrouvé la maîtresse de maison, Rio, morte.  
__Assassinée._

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ? j'ai demandé à l'enfant._

_Il n'a pas semblé m'entendre, alors j'ai répété :_

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_Il a murmuré quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas bien compris._

_- Quoi ?  
__- Maman est morte...  
__- Oui, je sais. Sais tu quand ça s'est passé ?  
__- Hier.  
__- Tu étais là ?_

_L'enfant a fait « oui » de la tête. Il regardait maintenant le corps sans vie de sa mère, qui était, je le devinais seulement car je n'avais pas le cœur de le regarder, pâle, les yeux clos, et abominablement ensanglanté. Un petit filet de sang avait coulé le long des interstices entre les différents carreaux du carrelage. Horrible.  
Soudain, un policier s'est approché et m'a fait un rapport :_

_- Elle s'appelle Rio Hikari. Elle vit ici avec son fils, Satoshi. D'après les voisins, elle ne sort jamais. Son fils étudie à domicile et aucun des deux n'a de relation avec d'autres personnes.  
__- Son époux ?...  
__- Aucune trace ! Ni dans un dossier d'état civil, ni dans un quelconque album de photographies... s'il y en avait un !_

_Je me suis tourné vers Satoshi, qui nous regardait échanger ces mots avec des yeux cernés par la fatigue et la douleur :_

_- C'est toi, Satoshi ?  
__- Oui, monsieur.  
__- Où est ton papa ?  
__- Je ne le sais pas.  
__- Qui a tué ta maman ?  
__- C'est moi, monsieur.  
__- Toi ? Comment ça ?!?  
__- Je ne sais pas.  
__- Il délire..._

_J'ai serré l'enfant contre moi, comme aurait pu le faire sa mère pour le rassurer et le réchauffer. Sa peau était pale et glacée, ses joues creuses, ses vêtements trop fins pour le protéger du froid. Exactement comme sa mère..._

_- Nous sommes là, maintenant... C'est fini...  
__- Que vais je devenir ?  
__- Je ne sais pas..._

_Mensonge. Je savais que j'allais tout faire pour obtenir sa garde. Il n'avait plus de famille, il me semblait donc impératif de le prendre sous mon aile !_

_Il s'est endormi comme une masse dans mes bras, se cramponnant à ma veste, comme s'il avait peur que je ne l'abandonne ici, seul avec le cadavre de sa mère. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front, l'ai couvert. Enfin, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, exactement comme la nuit dernière, au musée, puis je l'ai emmené au commissariat de police, pour pouvoir obtenir sa garde, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Comme la mairie, où je travaille, jouxte le commissariat, j'ai laissé le petit Satoshi aux mains de miss Koyuki, qui était secrétaire. A force de discutailleries, j'ai fini par obtenir ce que je voulais.  
__Quand je suis revenu à la mairie, miss Koyuki m'a salué, je lui ai rendu. Satoshi était réveillé et j'ai remarqué à ses pieds une espèce de photographie de Rio Hikari déchirée sur toute la longueur et mouillée des larmes de l'enfant, qui plus est. Je n'ai jamais su qui était l'idiot qui avait osé donner ça à Satoshi le jour du décès de sa mère !_

Depuis ce jour, malgré la peine d'avoir perdu une femme que j'aimais passionnément, je me suis occupé de son fils, à qui j'ai donné mon nom...

- Papa ?  
- Mmh ?  
- A quoi tu penses ?  
- A toi...  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à attraper Dark ! Je vais redoubler d'efforts, je te le promets !  
- Calme toi, Satoshi ! Ce n'est pas le drame du siècle. J'ai bien vu que Dark était très fort.

Mon fils laisse échapper un long, très long soupir, puis renverse la tête en arrière et me regarde en souriant un peu faiblement.

- Je t'aime, papa...  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Il se lève et se serre contre moi, en poussant un autre soupir à rallonge.


	4. Chapitre IV

- Et si tu venais dormir dans ma chambre, pour une fois ?  
- Mais, papa...  
- Fais comme tu veux !  
- Je viens, alors...

Pourquoi lui ai-je proposé ? Parce que son lit est trop étroit pour nous deux - quoique on doit se serrer l'un contre l'autre et ce n'est pas désagréable... - et non, je vous coupe tout de suite : **je n'ai pas d'idée derrière la tête ! **Bon, si, j'en ai une, mais nous verrons bien...

J'entre dans ma chambre, contemple un instant le ciel sans Lune avant de tirer les rideaux et de mettre mes « vêtements de nuit », comme dit mon fils. Je me glisse alors dans mon lit, au moins deux fois plus grand que celui de Satoshi et ferme les yeux.

Brusquement, deux mains froides plaquent mes poignets au matelas. J'ouvre les yeux, en me débattant un peu, mais sans grande conviction. Satoshi... Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et sur son beau visage plongé dans la pénombre se dessine un sourire indéfinissable. Sans me lâcher les poignets, il s'installe sur mon bas-ventre, me laissant tout le loisir de regarder son corps entouré par l'ombre ambiante. Ses cheveux clairs deviennent sombres, ses yeux sont invisibles dans l'ombre que ses cheveux projettent sur son visage et une chemise semblant grise me cache son corps. Ce que j'aimerais le voir enfin, ce corps... Sans obstacles... Sans vêtements... Dénudé... Offert à mon regard... Je sais, c'est du voyeurisme, mais qui n'a jamais eu envie de pouvoir avoir la possibilité de se réveiller aux cotés d'une personne chère à son cœur avec en tête le souvenir d'une nuit d'amour ? Je ne sais pas, mais pas moi, en tout cas !

Précautionneusement, il s'allonge sur moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Bon sang... je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas qu'il sente que j'ai envie de lui... Et cette pression, qu'il exerce sur mon corps... et cette odeur corporelle, si douce, et la tendresse de son visage contre le mien, et le parfum de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il les met sur les miennes... C'est horrible de devoir se contenir, c'est inhumain !...

- Satoshi, s'il te plait...  
- Non.

Sans même que je lui dise, il a deviné. Je laisse échapper une plainte, ce qui le fait rire. Il s'amuse de moi. Il s'amuse de mon désir impossible à contenir, de l'amour fou que j'éprouve pour lui, de la brûlure qui me ronge les entrailles. J'ai envie de lui ! Je veux l'allonger et le... enfin, lui... bref. Je veux sa peau contre la mienne, son souffle dans mon oreille, je veux qu'il gémisse, de plaisir et de douleur, je veux qu'il s'offre tout entier à moi !...

* * *

- A ce soir, papa ! Et dépêche toi un peu ou tu vas être en retard !  
- Ouais, ouais...  
- On dit « oui », papa ! Tu me le répètes sans cesse !  
- Oh, ça va...

Souriant, il m'embrasse sur le front, empoigne son sac et part pour l'école. Dès que j'entends le bruit de la porte se refermant, je pique du nez vers mon thé et envisage sérieusement de me noyer dedans. Je hais le Lundi...  
Réalisant malgré tout que « être en retard » est un euphémisme, je me brûle la gorge en avalant mon thé d'une traite, m'étouffe un peu, reprends mes esprits et me dépêche de me préparer.

Quelques minutes (encore un euphémisme) plus tard, j'arrive à la mairie, déserte de visiteurs à cette heure, monte trois escaliers, ouvre cinq portes, salue vingt-deux connaissances - ou non - et arrive finalement dans mon vaste bureau. Sans me vanter, je trouve que cette pièce est parfaite. Toute en longueur avec une immense baie vitrée sur le mur du fond devant laquelle il y a le bureau et un fauteuil. Mis à part ça, elle est vide. C'est un Paradis de la concentration !

Lourdement, je m'assieds au bureau et le souvenir de la nuit dernière me revient. Satoshi, serré contre moi... Mais non... Non, il ne s'est pas offert.

* * *

Il est midi quand on frappe à la porte. Retenant à grand-peine un soupir, je propose à l'intrus d'entrer. En parlant d'intrus : devinez donc qui vient m'empêcher de travailler ? Satoshi ? Non ! Jamais je ne dirais une chose pareille de mon amour ! Non, le squatteur n'est autre que...

- Bonjour, haut-commissaire !

...Miss Koyuki. Poliment, je lui souris et elle vient vers moi.

- Vous êtes au courant, pour ce soir ?  
- Pour ce soir, vous dites... Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel ce soir...

J'essaie d'empêcher un fantasme plutôt pervers sur Satoshi de venir me distraire. Non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça... Pas en présence d'autres personnes, en tout cas !

- Il y a une réception, à six heures ! Vous serez des nôtres, j'espère !  
- Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle. Vous savez, j'ai un fils, qui...  
- Ah oui, votre fils... Ce n'est pas grave : il est grand ! Il se passera bien de vous pour une soirée !  
- Mais, enfin, mademoiselle Kokuyi, il s'agit de...  
- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Mizuki !

Elle se penche, par dessus mon bureau, dévoilant un décolleté plutôt plongeant. Elle parle à voix basse, maintenant :

- Monsieur Hiwatari, je ne supporterais pas une soirée de plus sans vous...

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Essayant de ne regarder que son visage, très proche du mien, je me force à sourire.

- Dans ce cas vous pourrez compter sur moi, mademoiselle Kokuyi.  
- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Mizuki !

Rêve miss, rêve ! Je ne t'appellerais pas par ton petit nom pour tout l'or du monde !

La comptable, satisfaite, tourne les talons et sort, non sans un dernier regard. Sitôt ses longs cheveux hors de ma vue, je me précipite au sens figuré sur le téléphone. Si ce soir, je sors, ce sera en compagnie de mon fils, sinon rien !

- Satoshi ?  
_- Papa ?  
_- Moui... Je te dérange ?  
_- Non, je mange, là. Pourquoi appelles-tu ?  
_- En réalité, il n'y a rien de bien reluisant qui m'amène : miss Koyuki m'a plus ou moins forcé à me rendre à une réception, ce soir, à six heures.  
_- Ah._

Encore ce « ah » plat et déçu.

_- Fais comme tu veux, papa.  
_- Tu viendras, n'est ce pas ? Sans toi, je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !  
_- Tu sais très bien que je _déteste _ces soirées !  
_- S'il te plait, Satoshi...  
_- Mouais bon, d'accord, mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir !  
_- Merci. Je t'aime...  
_- Je t'aime aussi. Mais... ce soir, n'oublie pas : nous sommes juste père et fils !  
_- Oui, bien sûr !

Je garde un instant le silence. Une idée malsaine vient de me traverser l'esprit.

- Tu sais Satoshi... avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, je risque la prison... Je n'ai pas le droit, d'entretenir un lien d'amour avec un mineur. Et encore moins avec un mineur de ma famille. Et encore moins avec un garçon !  
_- Oui, j'en suis conscient. Ca me fait peur, mais, tu sais... je t'aime sincèrement... et... et je ne supporterais pas qu'on arrête tout maintenant !_

Satoshi a peur ? Hum... C'est assez contre-nature !

- Tu pourras venir à mon bureau, après les cours ?  
_- Je finis à cinq heures...  
_- C'est d'accord, alors ?  
_- Oui, mais si je viens directement, je n'aurais pas le temps de me changer !  
_- Ce n'est pas grave. A ce soir !

J'entends sa jolie voix me répondre, puis je raccroche. La soirée de ce soir ne sera peut-être pas si monotone que ça, en compagnie de mon Satoshi...


	5. Chapitre V

Mon fils traverse posément mon bureau. Il s'approche de moi, puis s'arrête. Je vois bien que ça l'ennuie prodigieusement de se rendre à cette réception, mais bon : c'est le prix à payer pour avoir un père qui fait mon métier !  
Comme d'habitude, il ne s'est pas coiffé, mais, comme d'habitude, ça lui donne un air adorablement désinvolte. Je sais bien que si Satoshi a ses beaux cheveux emmêlés, c'est parce qu'il n'accorde aucune attention à sa personne. Quand il était petit, j'ai même lu dans un carnet de Rio Hikari qu'elle m'avait confié quelques semaines avant de mourir que Satoshi se scarifiait à cinq ans environ... Se faire du mal à cinq ans déjà, il faut le faire !

- Tu ne te coiffes toujours pas...

Mais j'ai tout prévu pire qu'une femme : je sors d'un tiroir un peigne, puis menace Satoshi de l'éborgner avec s'il fait mine de se ré-emmêler les cheveux sitôt coiffé. Sur ce, je commence à le peigner. Chaque nœud se défait sans résistance, chaque mèche s'aplatit docilement, une raie parfaite se dessine... Comment Satoshi peut-il gâcher un corps si parfait à ne pas en prendre soin ? Tout à l'heure, j'avais devant moi un adolescent désinvolte, maintenant j'ai un jeune homme soigné... Les deux ne manquent pas de charme, bien sur, mais les deux sont tellement différents... Satoshi version adulte, impeccable, et Satoshi version adolescent se jugeant sans importance. Les deux sont terriblement excitants...

Je sens une bouffée de désir m'envahir quand Satoshi ferme les yeux, alors que je lui effleure la nuque. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, et adopte une moue un peu plaintive. Hum... Il ressent du plaisir à ce que je le touche mais tente de le cacher...

- Tu es parfait, Satoshi...  
- Mmh ?  
- Allons-y, maintenant ! Tu sais que j'adore exhiber mon œuvre favorite... Toi ! - S'il y a quelqu'un qui tente de te toucher, tu me le dis, hein ?!  
- Je ne suis pas une œuvre d'art, papa.  
- Si. Tu es parfait ! Ta mère a vraiment bien travaillé !  
- Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est...  
- Je sais : te concevoir, te porter, te mettre au monde, t'élever... Personnellement, je trouve que c'est énorme !  
- Vu sous cet angle...  
- Satoshi...  
- Oui ?  
- Sais tu qui est ton père ?

Je range le peigne et regarde mon amour, dont le visage se teinte d'une effroyable tristesse. Immédiatement, je le serre contre moi, au risque de le décoiffer un peu.

- Non. Maman m'a toujours dit qu'elle aimait mon père, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec nous, que c'était un peu compliqué et que j'avais intérêt à me taire sinon j'étais puni.  
- C'est tout ? C'est tout ce qu'elle disait ? Elle n'a jamais dit un nom ou quoi que ce soit ? Enfin, je veux dire... ça ne t'intéresserait pas, de rencontrer ton père génétique ?  
- Non. Il a abandonné Maman, il l'a forcée à rester seule avec moi ! Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui ! S'il est parti, ça veut dire que...

Sa voix se brise. Il tousse, se dégage doucement de mon étreinte et baisse la tête. Il a toujours l'air triste... Je sais bien que je ravive une douleur sentimentale, une blessure d'enfance qui ne guérira jamais mais peut parfois s'endormir. Mais il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache **qui** Rio Hikari aimait !

- ...ça veut dire qu'il ne voulait pas de moi... Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à un homme qui aurait mille fois souhaité que je ne naisse pas...

Voilà de quoi Satoshi souffre... Il est blessé par le fait qu'il n'était pas désiré. En effet, j'ai bien lu dans les pages du carnet de Rio remontant à la période où elle était enceinte qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré une petite fille. Ces pages, je les connais par cœur :

_4 Septembre_

_Je sais que j'aurais une fille ! Je le sais ! Cela est obligatoire ! Je l'ai tellement espéré que cela s'est inscrit dans mon corps ! Oh, quand elle naitra, je vais pouvoir l'embrasser, la câliner, lui apprendre à coudre, à séduire, à peindre, à sculpter, la musique, l'opéra, la cuisine et tant d'autres choses ! Elle n'est pas encore née que je l'aime déjà passionnément... Comment vais-je l'appeler ? Sur ce point, je n'arrive pas à me décider. Mon Amour m'a dit que s'il s'était agi d'un garçon, il aurait voulu l'appeler Satoshi. Cela est un bien joli prénom mais cela est inutile de l'exprimer, étant donné que je vais avoir une fille ! Oh, comme j'ai hâte ! Souvent, je souris rêveusement en songeant à mon enfant et Papa est obligé de me rappeler à l'ordre...  
__Mais malgré la joyeuse perspective d'avoir une fille, Papa, justement, assombrit mon cœur. Il me rappelle sans cesse que je n'ai que seize ans. Je le sais ! Je le sais cent fois ! Et il me répète que ce n'est pas normal, que l'enfant n'ait pas de père. Mais bien sûr, qu'il en a un ! La conception de ma fille reste toujours dans mon esprit... Comment pourrais-je oublier cet après-midi de tendresse et d'amour, autant physique que sentimental ?_

Sur ce, mademoiselle Hikari nous fait une description assez imagée et très réaliste de son premier rapport sexuel, mais bon... Pour une fois, je vais être prude et ne pas tout divulguer !  
Hum... Quant à son fiancé, j'ai fait énormément de recherches, j'ai interrogé des dizaines de personnes, j'ai cherché et recherché dans le carnet de mademoiselle - madame, pardon - Hikari mais rien à faire. Il reste inconnu au bataillon.  
Mais là n'est pas la question : la question est que Rio, voyant ses rêves brisés lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée avec un fils, l'a rejeté. Elle l'a fait souffrir de mille manières, parfois même inconsciemment. Elle se vengeait d'être la mère de ce qu'elle appelait un « monstre ». Il semblerait même qu'à deux ans, Satoshi ne savait pas parler, sa mère ne communiquant pas avec lui.

Voilà donc dans quelle ambiance glaciale et triste mon amour s'est épanoui. Voilà donc qu'il souffre d'un rejet maternel et - du moins ça reste à vérifier - paternel. Rio l'aimait, je l'ai lu, mais elle ne l'a jamais montré à son fils, se cachant derrière un rideau de douleurs et de tortures infligées ; et le fiancé n'a plus jamais fait parler de lui. Je suis toujours à sa recherche, mais... Par la suite, dans son carnet, Rio n'en parle plus vraiment. Le journal s'arrête aux trois ans de Satoshi, sur la phrase « _Papa est décédé cette nuit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Satoshi pleure, je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher. Même les menaces n'y font rien. Mon cœur est vide... Papa... Je t'en prie, pense à moi... Je t'aime._ » Et voilà. Fini.

**********

- Haut commissaire ?  
- Mademoiselle Kokuyi...  
- Je peux vous parler, une seconde ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

Après un sourire d'excuse à mon fils et à mes autres interlocuteurs, je suis miss Koyuki hors de la salle de réception. Quel soulagement ! L'atmosphère y est étouffante à un tel point !... Et tous ces gens, que je déteste !... Seul mon Satoshi rayonne, avec ses adorables cheveux clairs, son air objectif et critique à la fois, son uniforme et l'attention dont il est l'objet... Vivement que nous nous retrouvions en tête à tête, ce soir, que je puisse retenter ma chance !

Après avoir franchi une gigantesque porte à battants, miss Koyuki m'emmène dans les jardins plongés dans la pénombre. La Lune presque pleine illumine le pavé blanc, me donnant l'impression de marcher sur de la glace, le fleuve Yuifira nous envoie doucement le son de l'eau, chaque arbre rivalise de senteur avec son prochain, une brise fraiche se glisse insidieusement sous ma veste, puis ma chemise, et caresse mon ventre. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Non, bien au contraire...

Miss Koyuki, s'arrêtant brusquement, me fait face. Elle semble plus folle et plus jeune que jamais.

- J'avais ces dossiers, pour vous !  
- Ah, merci. Et... c'est pour cela que vous m'avez amené ici ?  
- Non, en réalité... Voilà... C'est à dire que... En réalité... Voilà !...

Pendant quelques pénibles secondes, j'attends patiemment qu'elle ait fini de s'emmêler. Après avoir rougi de honte, elle secoue la tête et me regarde. Soudainement, elle m'attrape le bras, se serre contre moi et lève son visage vers le mien. Ses lèvres sont à à peine quelques centimètres des miennes...  
D'accord... Je comprends mieux certaines choses, désormais : miss Koyuki est amoureuse de moi ! Toutes ces histoires de dossiers, visites et autres ne sont que prétextes pour me perturber et tenter de me charmer ! Mais c'est raté. Parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un : mon fils, Satoshi Hiwatari, né Hikari...

Un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu, je la repousse. Puis, après un triste sourire d'excuse, je tourne les talons et m'en vais, calmement, les dossiers sous le bras.

A un moment, je crois même l'entendre pleurer...

**********

- Tu dors, Satoshi ?  
- Non.

Silencieusement, je m'avance jusqu'à son lit, où il est allongé, et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne frémit même pas. Pourquoi donc veut-il dormir dans son lit ? S'il ne vient pas dans le mien, plus grand et plus confortable, c'est raté pour tenter de lui... de le... bref.

- Tu es rentré il y a longtemps ?  
- Non.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien !  
- Je vais bien. J'aimerais juste dormir.

On entend presque le « stop » à la fin de ses phrases. Mon fils s'exprime tel un télégramme : laconique, bref, concis. Hum...

- Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?  
- Non.

Raté ! Bon sang, je n'y arriverais donc jamais ? Mais j'ai envie de lui, moi ! Il ne peut donc pas le comprendre ?!  
Mais je ne m'obstine pas. Après un dernier « bonne nuit », je sors de sa chambre et vais dans la mienne. Une fois installé et paré à dormir, je pense à Satoshi, puis à mademoiselle Koyuki, puis à Rio... Comme l'amour est étrange ! Parfois on aime quelqu'un que l'on a pas le droit d'aimer, parfois on nous aime sans que ce ne soit réciproque et parfois il suffit de la mort d'un être aimé pour briser tous les rêves, tous les projets d'avenir...

Rio... Satoshi... Deux générations de Hikari... Deux êtres sublimes, fragiles et durs à la fois, distants, froids, intelligents et, surtout, deux êtres qui causeront ou ont déjà causé ma perte...


	6. Chapitre VI

Pendant les quelques jours qui ont suivi, Satoshi m'a soigneusement évité. Puis il est tombé brusquement malade et, actuellement, il est cloué au lit, faible et fiévreux.  
J'ai beau réfléchir, réfléchir et réfléchir encore, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire qui mériterait une semaine sans regards ni contacts de la part de mon amour. Peut être a-t-il réalisé que notre relation était contre nature et condamnable, peut-être a-t-il lu quelque chose d'horrible sur moi, peut-être – et c'est la solution que j'ai retenue – s'est-il rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Oui, il n'y a que ça... Mon fils a confondu l'affection qu'il ressentait envers moi avec de l'amour, puis, reconnaissant son erreur, il tente de faire en sorte que je l'oublie. Mais c'est raté. Je ne pense qu'à lui, je suis dégoûté de tout, je travaille sans y prêter attention et dois parfois sortir et marcher plusieurs heures pour ne pas étouffer. Satoshi...

Un soupir de tristesse m'échappe. Il est temps d'aller prendre soin de lui...

Je monte les escaliers et vais dans sa chambre. La petite pièce est plongée dans le noir et mon fils est recroquevillé sur son lit, immobile. Il dort. Son front blafard est luisant de transpiration, ses poings sont si serrés que les jointures en sont blanches et son beau visage aux yeux cernés est crispé dans une expression de souffrance. A cette vue, je sens mon cœur sombrer. Satoshi...

Le plus délicatement possible, je l'allonge correctement, sur le dos, et ouvre les premiers boutons de sa chemise (pour lui donner de l'air, pas pour mater ! Mais qu'avez vous encore derrière la tête ?). Il ne se réveille même pas...  
Au risque d'attraper aussi sa grippe ou je-ne-sais-quoi, j'approche mon visage du sien, puis, tendrement, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, brulantes de fièvre. Cela fait quelques secondes que je suis ainsi, à violer sa répulsion envers moi, quand je sens une larme couler langoureusement sur ma joue. Me détachant de lui, je l'essuie vivement. Puis m'enfuis de la chambre.

Il y a des années que je n'ai pas pleuré. Il y a huit ans. La dernière fois remonte au jour où Satoshi a commencé à rejeter mon affection paternelle. Oui... Pendant les jours suivant le décès de sa mère, Satoshi a fait son deuil et s'est raccroché désespérément à moi ; puis je l'ai adopté pour de bon, et il a presque semblé heureux. Enfin, peu de temps après, il m'a totalement rejeté, prétextant je ne sais plus quoi. Et j'ai pleuré. Mais pas autant que maintenant. A l'époque, je n'avais envers lui que des sentiments paternels, mais là, il rejette mon amour. Il rejette ces quelques jours de bonheur que nous avons vécu, l'un avec l'autre. Il rejette tout un avenir, fondé sur notre relation. Pour résumer : il me rejette, moi...

Alors je pleure. Effondré contre le mur du le couloir, entre sa chambre et la mienne, le visage dans les mains, mes lunettes sur le sol, je pleure.

* * *

- Papa...  
- Tu es réveillé, Satoshi ?  
- Oui...

Ce que sa voix est faible... Elle n'est qu'un vague murmure à peine compréhensible. Et il reste allongé sur son lit, les yeux embrumés, lui qui hait tant se montrer en position de faiblesse.

- Papa, je suis désolé...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine... Pardonne moi, s'il te plait...  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Je m'approche pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Sans raison, je me sens anxieux. J'ai l'intuition que Satoshi ne va vraiment pas bien, et pas forcément à cause de sa maladie.

- Je suis désolé... Tu penseras à moi, hein ? Et tu iras fleurir la tombe de ma mère tous les ans...  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je t'interdis de penser que tu vas mourir !  
- Papa, pourquoi te leurres tu ? Je n'arrive pas à attraper Dark, même ceux que je croyais être mes amis ne viennent pas me voir... je ne compte plus pour toi... Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre...

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et les larmes me monter encore une fois aux yeux. Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que je ne l'aime plus ? Je n'aime que lui ! C'est lui, qui ne m'aime pas !

- Je ne veux pas ta mort, Satoshi !  
- Pardonne moi, papa... A défaut d'être un bon amant, j'aurais au moins voulu être un fils acceptable...

Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-il pas ?! Pourquoi ?...

Brusquement, m'étonnant presque moi même, je gifle Satoshi. Sous la violence du coup, une douleur vient me frapper la main. Alors que je quitte sa chambre, je l'entends éclater en sanglots, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux plus l'aimer. Je ne veux plus aimer une personne si égoïste et qui, de plus, ne m'aime même pas en retour. Jamais plus je ne m'occuperai de lui ! Jamais plus je ne le regarderai ! Je le laisserai mourir, puisque c'est ce qu'il veut !


	7. Chapitre VII

Mes pas me mènent machinalement à la Place des Fontaines célestes. D'ici, on peut voir tout Azumano en contrebas et la mer, à ses pieds. Cette place est le point culminant de la ville, et il est tellement fatiguant d'y monter qu'il n'y a presque jamais personne. Cet endroit tient son nom de la gigantesque fontaine circulaire qui est en son centre. Toute en hauteur, la fontaine est constituée d'un pléiade de petites (ou grandes) statues étincelantes d'eau. Mais je ne me sens pas le cœur à la poésie. Au lieu de regarder le paysage, j'ai plutôt envie de me jeter du haut du rebord de pierre, ou bien de me noyer dans la fontaine. Mais bon, il y a des gens... Deux personnes. Un homme plus vieux que moi, d'une trentaine d'années, et un jeune garçon, qui me dit vaguement quelque chose. Mais peu importe...

Tremblant, je m'assieds sur le pavé, dos à la fontaine. La longue marche m'a épuisé physiquement et la pénible scène avec Satoshi s'est occupée de l'aspect mental. Je suis complètement vide...

- Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

Je me force à lever les yeux. L'homme me regarde, l'air plus ou moins inquiet. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'arrive pas à sourire. Mes muscles faciaux sont trop épuisés d'avoir pleuré. Mais, bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Je vais bien...  
- Vous n'en avez pas l'air !

Il s'assied à coté de moi. Le jeune garçon lui ressemble étonnamment : il s'agit probablement de son fils. Il peint la vue d'Azumano...  
Lorsque je tourne la tête vers l'homme, qui est à peine à vingt centimètres de moi, je remarque qu'il me considère avec inquiétude, toujours.

- Vous êtes souffrant ?  
- Je vous en prie, laissez moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir et au calme, ce serait encore mieux !  
- Oui, vous avez raison... C'est juste que je n'aime pas voir des gens souffrir...

Je tousse, les poumons brulés par la poussière chaude que j'ai du respirer en montant. Tout est horrible, horrible, horrible !... Pourquoi Satoshi ne m'aime-t-il plus ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'ai-je donc bien pu faire de mal ?

- Comment trouvez vous la peinture de mon fils ?

Le type de trente ans me désigne son fils qui est très concentré. Les doigts de l'adolescent sont un peu trop crispés sur son pinceau ce qui lui donne des gestes trop brusques mais la peinture, quoique un peu trop rouge à mon goût, représente plutôt bien les admirables couleurs du coucher de soleil en contrebas se reflétant sur les murs blancs des maisons.

- Voulez vous une réponse polie ou sincère ?  
- Sincère, s'il vous plait.  
- C'est une très jolie peinture, mais votre fils a exagéré sur les couleurs chaudes. C'est dommage...  
- Vous vous y connaissez, à ce que je vois !  
- Je me défends...

J'étends mes jambes et m'appuie contre la fontaine.

- Mon fils aussi aime la peinture.  
- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Satoshi...

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à mon fils, ses mimiques lorsqu'il peint, son petit sourire de satisfaction à peine visible et sa tête légèrement inclinée, quand il regarde le produit fini, les bras croisés. Systématiquement, quant il a fini de peindre une toile et même s'il y a passé nuits et jours, il sort son couteau et déchire la toile de haut en bas, bien au milieu. C'est un rituel indispensable. Jamais Satoshi n'a gardé une seule de ses œuvres...

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer votre fils...  
- Vous aussi... Il vous ressemble vraiment beaucoup.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Et Satoshi vous ressemble ?  
- Non, pas vraiment.

Oui, c'est vrai que je ne suis que son père adoptif... Parfois, cela me déçoit : j'aimerais tellement pouvoir me refléter un peu dans le visage de mon fils...

- Je perds le contact, avec mon fils... Pouvez vous me l'expliquer ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il ne veut plus me parler et dit des choses affreuses.  
- Vous avez une supposition ?  
- Non, je n'en ai pas.  
- Et si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début ?

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lui dis tout. Tout. Sauf mon nom de famille, par pudeur. Sinon je lui dis tout. La rencontre avec mon fils adoptif, il y a huit ans, mes problèmes de cœur au figuré comme au sens propre, l'amour que j'éprouvais envers sa mère et la tristesse de voir qu'elle en aimait un autre ; l'évolution de mes sentiments envers lui, ma déclaration, notre premier baiser, mes fantasmes de pervers, nos caresses, puis le rejet de Satoshi... Je lui parle du carnet de Rio, des œuvres de Satoshi, de son petit caractère, de ses petites manies, de ce qu'il aime, de la façon dont il embrasse, de ses gémissements quand je le caresse... Je lui décris cette brulure que je ressens à la poitrine, maintenant dûe à l'amour et non pas à la poussière ; je lui explique pourquoi mon amour porte des lunettes alors qu'il n'en a pas besoin, pourquoi il va au lycée d'Azumano alors qu'il n'en a pas besoin, pourquoi il est terrifié par les médecins alors qu'il en a besoin...

Quand, enfin, je me tais, épuisé par toutes ces révélations que personne d'autre que moi n'a jamais vraiment su, je sens l'inconnu me presser amicalement l'épaule. Il me regarde, pas choqué le moins du monde, malgré mes sentiments contre nature. Cet homme... Il ressemble un peu à ce frère que je me créais quand j'étais enfant pour me consoler. Gentil, un peu brusque, peut être, mais ce n'est que pour m'inciter à progresser ; et surtout souriant. Très souriant. Comme moi. Même si moi, c'est hypocrite ; non, lui, c'est un franc sourire. Un sourire très doux et plutôt réconfortant.

- Mon pauvre ami... Vous n'avez pas dû vous sentir bien tous les jours...

Malgré ce qu'il vient de dire, je parviens à sourire, un peu déçu. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire ?

- Disons que parfois j'ai un peu de mal à sourire...  
- Votre fils avait l'air très amoureux, je trouve son comportement étrange...  
- Soyez sincère : que pensez vous de notre relation ?

L'homme regarde encore son fils, qui s'évertue à rougir encore le ciel sur sa pauvre peinture. Jamais mon Satoshi n'aurait fait une telle horreur ! Au contraire, il l'aurait noirci, ce ciel...

- Je ne vous juge pas mais vous conseille de faire bien attention... C'est illégal !  
- Aux yeux de la loi, cela s'appelle de la pédérastie, non ?  
- Non, la pédérastie inclut les relations sexuelles, hors vous n'en avez pas eu !  
- J'en avais l'intention...  
- Dans ce cas, faites bien attention !  
- Que me conseillez vous de faire ?  
- Rentrez chez vous et discutez avec lui. Comprenez le, comprenez ses raisons. Soyez sincère, confiez vous mais pas trop. Et s'il résiste, rappelez lui les bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble...


	8. Chapitre VIII

Petite note de l'auteur : Ô, lecteur bien aimé, vous serait-il possible de me faire parvenir vos conseils pour améliorer mon écriture pour les fanfictions à venir ? Ai-je tendance à mettre trop de descriptions ? Les idées sont-elles trop sérieuses ? L'inverse ? Merci d'avance si vous désirez me donner vos conseils...

* * *

- Tu es là, Satoshi ?  
- A ton avis ?...  
- Oui, excuse moi.

Il est assis sur la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés, l'œil haineux pendant que moi, tranquillement et essayant de paraître détaché, je me met juste en face de lui.  
Quelle horreur... Suite à ma gifle de tout à l'heure, un bleu s'étale sur la pommette droite, sans oublier les signes évidents de la maladie qui l'a terriblement affaibli.

- C'est bon, tu t'es calmé ?  
- C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça, papa !  
- Qui a piqué sa crise ?  
- Qui m'a frappé ?  
- Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi !  
- Comment dois-je te parler, alors ?!  
- Jamais tu n'aurais osé parler comme ça à ta mère !  
- Oui : je la respectais trop pour ça !

Mon corps agit seul : avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce que je fais, Satoshi doit bloquer ma main pour l'empêcher de le frapper et, en guise de riposte, il me lance un coup dans la poitrine. Aussitôt, une effroyable douleur que j'avais presque oubliée me revient, en même temps que d'effroyables souvenirs de mon enfance... Des souvenirs de docteurs, d'infirmières penchés sur moi ; d'un grand hôpital, de mon père me regardant d'un air dégoûté...  
Je dois m'appuyer contre le mur. Ma force disparaît, remplacée par la panique. Non... Pas encore !... Pas encore mon cœur !... Je ne veux plus voir ces horribles médecins, je ne veux plus...  
Le sang me bat aux tempes et, animé comme par enchantement, je parviens à courir jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'effondre sur mon lit, le cœur transpercé par une multitude d'aiguilles.

- Pourquoi t'enfuies-tu comme un lâche, papa ?!

Epuisé, je ne relève même pas l'insulte.

- Affronte moi, au moins ! Assume !  
- Satoshi...  
- Quoi ?!  
- Donne moi... la boite blanche... du troisième tiroir... de gauche du bureau... vite !...

Sans objections, il obéit, prend la boite et me la tend.

- C'est... de la drogue !...  
- Non... pas du tout...

D'un geste fébrile, j'ouvre la boite, en sort un petit flacon, l'ouvre et avale un horrible comprimé dont le goût m'a toujours répugné. Satoshi, dont la voix s'est un peu adoucie, s'assied près de moi et observe attentivement chacun de mes mouvements.

- ...c'est un traitement pour le cœur...  
- Je ne savais pas que tu étais malade... Depuis quand ?...  
- Depuis toujours...

Je m'installe un peu mieux et ferme les yeux. Quelle douleur affreuse ! Cela faisait bien plus de dix ans que je ne l'avais pas ressentie !

- Je suis malade depuis ma naissance...  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est moi qui ai déclenché la crise...  
- Ce n'est rien : je vais mieux, maintenant.

Je sens Satoshi s'allonger à coté de moi et ma colère s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Après tout, il ne pensait pas à mal...

- Papa...  
- Mmh ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
- C'est toi qui ne m'aimes plus, Satoshi.  
- Non ! C'est faux ! Il y avait encore quelques minutes, tu me coiffais les cheveux ! Et ensuite, qu'est ce que je vois ?... Toi, en train d'embrasser cette espèce de petite...  
- Et... la politesse, Satoshi ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Ce n'est pas possible ! Satoshi s'est détaché de moi car il a cru que j'aimais miss Koyuki ? Ca pour un quiproquo c'en est un !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! Tu me trahis et ça te fait rire ?! Tu es répugnant !  
- Tu n'as pas compris, Satoshi... Je n'ai pas embrassé miss Koyuki...  
- Ah oui ? Qui était ce, dans ce cas ? Ne me prends pas...

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa répartie, je l'attire sur moi et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais il ne se débat pas et, au bout de quelques secondes, nous sommes déjà en train de nous embrasser. Or, cette fois, le baiser est teinté de larmes : mon amour pleure silencieusement, soupirant et se serrant contre moi comme d'habitude, probablement pour camoufler son affliction.

Au bout de quelques tristes et douces secondes, il sépare ses lèvres des miennes. Une intense chaleur s'est maintenant répandue dans mon corps. Du désir. Un désir ardent de le posséder. Mon fils... Mon Satoshi...  
Tendrement, je lui caresse la joue, essuyant au passage une larme.

- Je t'aime... Crois moi, mon ange, je t'aime...


	9. Chapitre IX

Note de l'auteur de la fanfiction : Waouh ! Il y a au moins quatre personnes qui suivent mon histoire ! Ca, c'est gentil ! Ca prouve que ça n'est peut être pas si minable que ça ! Ou alors que vous avez pitié et que vous êtes gentils... Merci beaucoup !!!

* * *

Un violent frisson me parcourt et je dois avaler ma salive. Mademoiselle Kokuyi se tient derrière moi, probablement souriante. Mais son sourire n'est probablement pas comme d'habitude... Il doit être plus mauvais. Sadique.

- Alors, qu'allez vous faire, haut-commissaire Hiwatari ?

Je ne réponds pas et dois me tenir à mon bureau pour ne pas m'effondrer. Petite garce...

- Je vous ai demandé ce que vous alliez faire ! Répondez !  
- Quelles sont vos conditions ?

Elle rit doucement, ce qui me fait encore frissonner. Calme toi... Tout va bien... Tu as un peu perdu le contrôle de la situation mais tout va bien se terminer... Fais comme d'habitude ! Manipule la !

- Je veux que nous ayons une relation amoureuse !  
- Non !

Je me retourne vivement, le cœur battant si fort que je dois m'assurer que j'ai bien mes médicaments dans la poche.

- Comment ça, « non » ? Vous ne pouvez pas dire « non », pour la bonne et simple raison que vous avez perdu, haut-commissaire ! Ce n'est plus vous qui édictez les règles, c'est moi, désormais !  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une secrétaire !  
- Pour votre information, je suis comptable et ce dont nous parlons n'a pas de rapport avec le travail...  
- De toute manière, vous n'avez aucune preuve !  
- Vous pensez vraiment que je vous aurais fait du chantage sans moyen de pression ?

Je respire difficilement, appuyé au bureau, les yeux rivés sur le visage haïssable de Kokuyi. Non... Elle ne peut pas avoir de preuves ! C'est impossible !...

- Pensez vous, haut-commissaire, que _ceci_ pourrait faire une preuve suffisante pour vous envoyer en prison, vous discréditer à vie, vous arracher ce que vous avez de plus précieux, vous faire regretter de m'avoir repoussé, et cætera ?

Dans sa main, elle tient une enveloppe blanche. Quelques traces de doigts indiquent clairement que cette folle l'a longuement caressée. Je ne vois pas ce qu'une enveloppe a de compromettant, ceci dit en passant...  
Mais, brisant un petit espoir, elle sort de l'enveloppe un petit rectangle coloré. Une photographie.

- Avez vous oublié, mon cher Hiwatari, que tout le bâtiment est sous surveillance vidéo ? Y compris votre bureau...

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre mais un souvenir censé être doux me revient, extrêmement douloureux, représenté sur la photographie. Satoshi, dans mon bureau, sur mes genoux... Là... Sur cette photographie... dans les mains de cette femme...

- Quelle surprise pour moi quand, voulant innocemment voir une de nos petites conversations sur la vidéo de surveillance, je suis tombé là dessus... « No chance », comme diraient nos amis d'Angleterre, traduction : vous êtes foutu...

Elle se délecte un instant de l'expression d'horreur que je dois avoir sur le visage tout en s'approchant de moi, si près que je dois la repousser pour que nos corps ne se touchent pas.

- Sauf bien sûr si vous acceptez notre petit marché. Qu'en dites vous ? Vous changez d'avis ?  
- Non.  
- Vraiment ?

Le ton se fait menaçant. Si menaçant que je détourne la tête malgré moi. Bon sang... Il faut que je me reprenne, mais... rien ne se passe comme prévu. Cette petite garce vient détruire des jours de relation entre Satoshi et moi, juste comme nous venions de nous réconcilier, notre première dispute étant à propos de cette femme, justement...

- En êtes vous sûr ?  
- N... non...

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle. Je tremble légèrement et essaie de ne pas la regarder. Je ne veux pas voir ce sourire de plaisir, cet air de puissance qu'elle doit avoir !

- Haut-commissaire !... Kei !... Regarde moi !

En entendant mon prénom, je la regarde machinalement. La dernière personne a m'avoir appelé ainsi sur ce ton sévère était mon père, alors que j'avais seize ans.

- Bien. Maintenant, réponds !... Acceptes-tu de m'aimer ? Sache que c'est ça ou je te dénonce donc détruis toute ta vie... Que choisis-tu ?  
- C'est un dilemme ou un choix d'Hobson, à votre avis ?  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler littérature ! Réponds moi !  
- Ne me tutoyez pas ! Je ne suis pas !...  
- ...mon époux ? Mais cela ne saurait tarder... N'est ce pas ?  
- Non...  
- Crois moi, Kei, la première personne qui souffrira sera ton fils...  
- Satoshi se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre !...  
- Oh, je ne parlais pas de souffrance morale ! C'est vrai que... un accident est si vite arrivé...  
- Vous...  
- Je n'oserais pas ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Un coup d'œil sur son visage me donne la réponse. Et pas celle que je voulais. Oui, elle le fera. Si je refuse. Je n'ai pas le choix...

- C'est d'accord...  
- Vraiment ?  
- O... oui...  
- Alors dis le !  
- Hein ?  
- Trois mots... Trois petits mots qui scelleront notre pacte...  
- Je ne vois pas.

Elle s'agglutine contre moi mais je suis coincé entre elle et le bureau et je ne peux pas me dégager. Je retiens ma respiration et lève la tête pour ne pas la voir. Mon cœur me fait encore mal...

- « Je », « t' » et « aime »... Tu peux même ajouter « Mizuki » à la fin, si tu veux ! Vas y, répète !  
- Je...  
- Vas y !

Quelle horreur... non... pas ça... pas ça !...

- Je...  
- Vas y !  
- « Je t' et aime, tu peux même rajouter Mizuki à la fin, si tu veux ! Vas y, répète ! » Voilà j'ai répété...  
- Kei !

Dans sa main, l'enveloppe bruisse encore une fois, avec toutes ses preuves. Allez... Pour Satoshi... Pour son bonheur... Il faut que je le fasse...

- Je t'aime...  
- Encore !  
- Je t'aime, Mizuki...  
- Encore !  
- Je suis fou amoureux de toi...  
- Vraiment ?  
- O... oui...  
- Tu vois, Kei, comme ça marche mieux comme ça ! Maintenant, embrasse moi !  
- Alors là, non !  
- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

L'enveloppe... Pense à l'enveloppe... Pense à Satoshi... Tu dois le protéger...

- Je n'ai rien dit...  
- J'aime mieux ça... Embrasse moi, alors !

Je me penche un peu, une moue de dégout évidente sur le visage mais je ne parviens pas à m'en défaire ni à aller plus loin. La folle me regarde un instant puis pose sa main sur ma nuque et me force à atteindre ses lèvres. Malgré quelques supplications muettes de sa part, je les garde résolument fermées, ce qui l'ennuie légèrement.

- Ouvre la bouche, s'il te plait...

Je m'empêche de dire « non » et détourne la tête. D'une main ferme, elle replace mon visage face au sien puis plaque encore ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bon sang... Si seulement je n'étais pas coincé par le bureau, je pourrais lui arracher l'enveloppe et m'enfuir...

Brusquement, elle me force à lui ouvrir mes lèvres et m'embrasse.


	10. Chapitre X

Note de l'auteur de la fanfiction : Dis donc ! My first rewiew ! Merci beaucoup à Eternyti ! ;) Merci, merci, cent fois merci ! Et la courbe des visiteurs ne cesse d'augmenter ! Heureuse que ça vous plaise !

* * *

– Ca va, papa ?  
– Ca va, ça va... Et toi ?  
– Comme d'habitude, quoi...  
– Mmh...  
– Tu as l'air ailleurs, tu es sûr ça va ?!  
– Oui, oui, j'ai eu une longue, trèèès longue journée...  
– Tu m'embrasses ?  
– Si tu veux.

Distraitement, je pose mes lèvres sur son front et l'empêche de m'enlacer. Ce qu'il fait beau ! La lumière inonde fortement le couloir par le plafond vitré, se répandant sur les murs, le sol et illuminant tout notre entourage d'une pâleur douce et apaisante. Les cheveux de mon Satoshi semblent plus soyeux, plus enclins à recevoir mes caresses que jamais. Mais non. Je ne dois pas. Je n'ai plus le droit de le toucher, maintenant que je suis souillé par Kokuyi...

– Papa ?...  
– J'ai du travail, Satoshi !  
– Papa, est ce que ça va ?!  
– Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas...  
– Mais tu...  
– Je suis occupé, là ! Ca ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes ?!

Choqué du le ton dur sur lequel je lui ai parlé, mon amour ouvre de grands yeux. Il me dévisage, puis tend la main vers mon menton, qu'il caresse doucement.

– Tu as du rose, là...  
– A... Ah bon ?  
– Si je ne te connaissais pas, papa, je dirais que c'est du rouge à lèvres... Mais ça n'en est pas, n'est ce pas ?  
– Bien sur que non !  
– Ah tiens, tu en as là, aussi !

Il pose le doigt sur ma gorge. Je dois me retenir de ne pas avaler ma salive. Bon sang... J'aurais du faire plus attention !...

– C'est amusant...

Pourtant, même s'il sourit, je vois bien qu'il ne trouve pas ça amusant du tout.

– Je voulais juste te demander si je peux aller dormir chez un ami.  
– Bien sûr ! Pour combien de temps ?  
– Je ne sais pas... une semaine voire moins : sa mère ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il s'appelle Daisuke Niwa, il a quatorze ans et il est intelligent. Tu veux ses mensurations ou ce sera tout ?  
– Encore une chose : pourquoi y vas tu ?  
– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

Il est fort... Il me devine sans même me regarder.

En même temps, s'il s'éloigne de moi, cela lui permettra d'être en sécurité par rapport à Kokuyi... Oui, voilà ! Je le mets en sécurité et je m'occupe de la garce !

– Un peu mais je sais que tu es raisonnable...  
– Pas comme toi !  
– Hein ?

Il pose son index sur mes lèvres, cette fois, comme s'il m'intimait au silence.

– Tu as encore du rouge à lèvres, là. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot !

Puis il me tourne brusquement le dos et s'éloigne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle, je regarde le dos de sa chemise, d'un blanc immaculé. Il porte encore des vêtements trop grands pour lui...

* * *

– Alors, Kei, tu lui as dit ?

Sans la regarder, je m'assieds à mon bureau et dépose soigneusement chaque dossier un par un. Elle m'attendait...  
Pas fou, je décide de lui mentir. Non je n'ai pas dit à Satoshi ce que Kokuyi voulait que je lui dise. Je ne lui ai pas fait croire que j'avais réfléchi, que je ne l'aimais plus et que tout était fini. Non, je ne lui ai pas dit... Pourtant, je sais qu'il le faudra bien un jour, ne serait-ce que pour qu'il puisse tirer un trait sur moi.

– Oui, je le lui ai dit.  
– Bien ! Très bien, même !

Je feins d'être très absorbé par un compte-rendu mais, en lisant le titre, je ressens comme un choc et doit avaler un comprimé pour calmer mon cœur qui commençait à s'emballer. « Hausse économique de Fukuoka ces trois dernières années ». La courbe allant avec le dossier que j'étudiais lorsque Satoshi m'a dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois... Oh, comme je regrette !... Comme je regrette de n'avoir pas plus profité des instants de bonheurs passés avec lui ! Comme je regrette de ne pas lui avoir plus dit que je l'aimais ! Comme je regrette de ne pas lui avoir... de ne pas l'avoir... bref. J'aurais dû... J'aurais dû... Je sais qu'il ne faut pas regretter, que c'est mal, que c'est contraire à ma philosophie personnelle mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je regrette, point final.

– Kei ?  
– Mmh ?  
– Ca va ?  
– Ouais...

Un grand silence s'installe, à peine interrompu par la respiration de mon effroyable petite amie et le glissement de mon crayon. Cela dure des minutes, peut-être même des heures...

Quand, enfin, je boucle le dernier de mes dossiers en le refermant d'un coup sec, il est dix heures du soir. 'Pas faim. 'Pas envie de rentrer. Je vais un peu marcher : ça me changera les idées.  
Je rassemble mes affaires et me prépare à sortir quand mon regard se pose sur la comptable, qui me regarde, subjuguée par je ne sais quoi.

– Comme tu es beau, quand tu travailles...  
– Merci.  
– Au fait, ce soir, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? Non, évidemment ! Que dirais-tu de passer la soirée avec moi ?

Raté ma vieille ! Cette fois c'est non et comme Satoshi est en sécurité chez ce Daisuke Niwa qui a quatorze ans et qui est intelligent et dont j'ai même failli savoir les mensurations, tu n'as aucun moyen de me forcer ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas utiliser tes photographies compromettantes pour un tout petit refus de rien du tout !

– Non merci, j'ai... du travail.  
– Kei, voyons... Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton fils ?  
– Non, pas du tout, mais... Il faudrait déjà que tu saches où il se trouve...

Un tout petit rire m'échappe. Je prends ma veste d'une main, mes dossiers de l'autre et me dirige vers la porte. Kokuyi me regarde passer devant elle en souriant étrangement. Pourquoi a-t-elle ce sourire alors qu'elle est en train de perdre une soirée avec moi ?

– Ce soir, le Voleur fantôme a prévu un vol. Ton fils - qui est commandant en chef dans la police - sera au musée d'Azumano en train de tenter de le capturer.

Un détestable courant glacé me passe dans le dos, comme si un plaisantin m'avait versé de l'eau sur la nuque. Bon sang, je ne savais pas !... Mais alors, Satoshi est autant en danger que d'habitude ! Pourquoi ce satané Voleur fantôme intervient-il toujours au mauvais moment !?

– Ce qui signifie que, si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien à ton fils, tu passeras la nuit avec moi.  
– Mais, Mizuki !... J'ai du travail... Il faut que je dorme... Je n'ai pas le temps de sortir...  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Nous serons chez toi.  
– Qu'est ce qu'on fera chez moi ?  
– A ton avis ? Toi et moi, chez toi, sans ton fils... que pourra-t-on bien faire ?

Elle me lance un regard très équivoque et je ne peux m'empêcher d'avaler ma salive. Oh non !... Pas avec elle ! Surement pas ! Je me suis promis que je ne le ferais qu'avec Satoshi ! Ou du moins, avec une personne dont je suis réellement amoureux !... Pas avec elle ! Je ne veux pas m'offrir à elle !  
Mais je dois le faire... pour Satoshi... pour que cette femme ne lui fasse pas de mal... J'y suis forcé. Il faut que je prenne sur moi et...

– Je ne peux vraiment pas, Mizuki ! J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, ce soir.

Et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai. Je viens juste de le décider. Il me faut l'aide de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un apte à m'aider. Un voleur, pour être plus précis...


	11. Chapitre XI

Note de l'auteur de la fanfiction : Dis donc, elle est en forme ma Eternyti ! Merci encore pour tes gentilles reviews (mais tu te moquerais pas un peu de moi sur les bords ? ;) Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai zapé Krad. J'avais bien pensé à le mettre, au départ, mais le passage que j'avais inventé était énorme et la fic' aurait fini de façon atroce. Je l'ai donc remplacé par Mizuki Kokuyi (que je trouve très drôle), moins originale mais plus simple à manier.  
Bon, j'arrête mon baratin et place à... à quoi, au fait ? Bon, à la fanfiction, quoi... voilà !

* * *

En une seconde, je le reconnais. Dark. C'est lui. Comment oublier ce visage, même si je ne l'ai vraiment vu qu'une seule fois ?  
A sa vue, ma rancœur me revient mais je parviens à la refouler. Plus tard, plus tard...

Brusquement, je me mets à découvert et appelle le voleur par son prénom, d'une voix humble. Il faut que je lui fasse croire que je le respecte, que je le considère comme mon supérieur...  
Avec un sourire abominable, il s'arrête juste à côté de moi et me regarde, de deux yeux sombres et calculateurs. En signe de soumission, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, puis le baisse, fixant sa gorge dénudée. Bon sang... Si j'avais une arme blanche, en deux secondes, je pourrais l'égorger et les œuvres d'art seraient enfin en sécurité !

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
– J'ai un marché à vous proposer, Dark...  
– Bof... Dites toujours !

J'empêche un désir d'homicide de prendre le dessus sur la volonté d'airain de ma main droite.

– Je vous demande de voler une toute petite chose...  
– Et en échange ?...  
– Je suis assez influent dans l'administration et la police : je pourrais sans aucun doute exaucer l'un de vos souhaits.

Il me lance un regard dubitatif et nonchalant, ne tentant même pas de cacher le fait que je l'ennuie prodigieusement. J'assène donc mon coup fatal.

– Je suis aussi accessoirement le père du commandant Hiwatari.  
– Je me disais bien que vous me rappeliez quelque chose ! Et ça serait quoi ?  
– Une enveloppe...

* * *

– Tu te rends compte, Kei ?!  
– Oui, je m'en rends compte, Mizuki... Calme toi...  
– Pour un peu je penserais que tu y es pour quelque chose !!!  
– _Moi ?! _Moi, engager Dark pour qu'il te vole tes preuves ?! Mizuki, enfin, tu me vois faire ça ?  
– Oui ! Bon, en même temps, tu ne connais pas Dark... Comment aurais-tu pu lui demander ça ? Excuse moi de t'avoir accusé mon amour...  
– Je t'excuse. - Et que comptes-tu faire, alors ?  
– Je vais mettre l'enveloppe dans mon décolleté ! Aucun gentleman n'oserait regarder là et tout le monde sait que Dark est un gentleman !

Ma pauvre Mizuki... Tu sembles ignorer que tout le monde sait aussi que Dark est un coureur de jupons, mais bon, c'est à mon avantage.

– Non, c'est une mauvaise idée... Tu n'as pas de conseil à me donner, Kei ?  
– Donne la à Satoshi...  
– Tu parles ! Je vais donner mon moyen de pression sur toi à ton propre fils ?!  
– Bah, tu chipotes... - tiens, dis moi donc si ce verre est propre : sans mes lunettes, je vois mal.

En souriant, je tends le verre concerné à Kokuyi, qui l'examine et me le rend en grondant que « ça peut aller ».

Bon sang, cette nouvelle de vol me procure tellement de volupté ! Enfin cette petite garce va perdre son moyen de pression et que vaudra sa parole sans preuves ? Elle pourra toujours prétendre que mon fils et moi avons une relation mais qui la croira ? La parole d'une petite comptable insignifiante contre la mienne, celle de l'influent haut-commissaire Hiwatari... Elle n'aura plus rien pour me forcer à faire semblant de l'aimer ! Plus rien ! Et enfin je pourrais vivre tranquillement avec Satoshi et pouvoir abuser pleinement de son corps !... Bon, n'exagérons pas, tout de même. Je sais me retenir... parfois.

– Kei ! J'ai trouvé !  
– Ah oui ?  
– Je vais donner l'enveloppe à ton fils : s'il la perd, je le tue, s'il la garde, je récupère mes preuves et tu m'épouses !

Le verre que j'étais en train de ranger s'écrase au sol avec un fracas sinistre. Il se brise en mille morceaux et une fine vague de verre se répand dans toute la cuisine pui s'apaise, laissant place à une mer étincelante dans le soleil de la fin du jour.  
Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Ou presque. Vivement, je plonge la main dans ma poche et sort la boite de comprimés, mais juste savoir que j'ai le médicament dans ma paume me rassure, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'en prendre un.  
Malgré mon émoi, j'essaie de paraître très calme et c'est d'un ton doux que je reprends la parole.

– Et puis quoi, encore, Mizuki ? Pourquoi pas des enfants, tant que tu y es ? Et pourquoi pas tuer Satoshi quand même, une fois mariés ? Comme ça il ne nous gênera plus...  
– Très bonne idée !  
– C'était une antiphrase. Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu entends ?!  
– Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi ?  
– Oui !

Elle soupire longuement en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche, puis elle recommence en sortant les photographies une par une, les regardant avec une tendresse simulée, que je devine aisément malgré l'absence de mes lunettes.

– Vous êtes si mignons, tous les deux... Mais je ne sais pas si un juge sera ému par ces photos de la même manière, Kei... Alors tais toi et obéis, sinon il se peut que je les donne « malencontreusement » à quelqu'un de concerné !  
– De toute façon, tu n'oserais pas : tu me perdrais, Mizuki !

Elle descend de la table où elle s'était assise. Puis, furieuse, elle sort de la cuisine à grands pas et, juste avant de disparaître, pointe un doigt flou sur moi.

– Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne ne t'aura !


	12. Chapitre XII

Bien cher lecteur...

...la fin est proche...

Avec mes sentiments respectueux, Laurah de Lavilare.

* * *

« Niwa », « Niwa »... Mon œil exercé à trier et classer trouve le dossier en moins de deux secondes. Le cœur battant, je l'ouvre, regarde vite l'adresse d'une certaine Emiko Niwa, l'enregistre dans ma petite mémoire elle aussi exercée et range le tout aussi vite que je l'ai sorti. Il faut que je prévienne Satoshi ! Il faut que je lui dise que ce qu'il est censé protéger est d'une importance vitale pour lui ! Il faut que je le protège lui, et au diable les menaces de la garce ! Je l'épouserai, si c'est pour épargner mon fils !

Je sors de la mairie rapidement mais pas trop. Mon cœur est encore fragile et il faudra bien encore deux semaines pour que ma dernière crise n'ait plus d'impact sur moi. Saleté d'organe défaillant ! Le temps presse - Dark viendra dans moins d'une heure - et mon cœur fait des siennes ! Mais pourquoi suis-je né ainsi ? Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ?!  
En quelques minutes, j'atteins la demeure des Niwa, dans un quartier modeste. Mais étrangement, avant de signaler ma présence, je reste figé. Est ce que Satoshi va me croire ? Il va falloir que je lui montre les photographies pour qu'il me croie et il va sûrement me faire le coup du « pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » et ce sera encore parti pour trois heures de galère, voire plus. Mais le temps passe et le moment où Dark va lui prendre l'enveloppe approche. Je sais que Satoshi va encore rater sa protection ! Il n'est jamais arrivé à contrer Dark mais là il le faut ! Il faut que je prévienne mon fils de ce qui arrivera s'il échoue...

Interrompant mes pensées et agissant pour moi, la porte s'ouvre. Je mets mes lunettes car, sans elles et avec l'aide de la pénombre du soir, je n'arrive pas à discerner qui vient d'ouvrir la porte. Que ce serait Satoshi que je ne le reconnaitrais même pas !  
Mais quand je reconnais celui venu m'accueillir, je garde les lèvres entrouvertes, sans penser à prononcer le « bonjour » que je me préparais à dire. Cet homme, c'est...

– Ah ! Kei ! Comment allez vous ? Cela fait déjà un petit moment !...

C'est l'homme de la fontaine ! Celui au fils qui peignait si étrangement ! L'homme à qui j'ai tout raconté sur moi et Satoshi ! C'est _lui_ !

– Entrez, je vous en prie !

Machinalement, j'obéis. Je dois avoir l'air stupide, comme ça, les yeux grands ouverts...  
Mon hôte baisse légèrement la voix avant de continuer.

– Et comment va votre histoire, avec votre fils ? Vous lui avez parlé ?  
– N... non, en fait, je...  
– Désirez vous du thé ? Ma tendre épouse vient juste d'en faire et elle le fait divinement bien !  
– Excusez moi... votre nom est bien Niwa ?  
– Oui, oui, parfaitement. Mais qu'est ce qui vous amène ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné mon adresse...  
– Votre fils s'appelle Daisuke ?  
– Oui ; vous vous souvenez de lui ? Il peignait, lorsque nous nous sommes parlé...

Sans même observer ce nouvel environnement, je me laisse guider par monsieur Niwa jusqu'à une pièce que je ne prends même pas la peine d'analyser. Je dois avoir l'air d'un grand abruti mais je me sens choqué de savoir que le père de l'ami de mon fils est justement cet homme a qui j'ai raconté mon histoire. Mais je reprends finalement mes esprits et esquisse mon habituel sourire de politesse.  
Monsieur Niwa me force doucement à m'asseoir et se met à côté de moi. Il a toujours l'air aussi doux et calme...

– Alors, Kei, comment va votre fils ?  
– Bien... je crois... en réalité...  
– _Papa ?  
_– Satoshi !

En deux secondes, il s'est serré contre moi à m'étouffer mais je ne le repousse pas. Mon Satoshi... Enfin ! Enfin je le vois ! Enfin je vais pouvoir lui dire !...

– Satoshi, je dois te dire...  
– Non, ne dis rien ! C'est moi, qui doit te le dire : je suis désolé, papa. Je n'ai pas compris, mais maintenant j'ai réalisé que...

Mais Satoshi remarque monsieur Niwa et se tait.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Satoshi... Monsieur Niwa est au courant.  
– Comment ça, « il est au courant » ?!  
– Je le lui ai dit...  
– Mais tu ne le connais même pas !  
– Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré. N'est ce pas, monsieur ?  
– Je ne savais pas que... c'était ce Satoshi là, ton fils... Enfin, je... je ne m'en serais jamais douté !

Un peu gêné de manifester ainsi devant public mon amour envers Satoshi, je le repousse légèrement et il se contente de s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Quant à lui, monsieur Niwa a toujours l'air très calme, même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de nous regarder alternativement, un petit sourire équivoque aux lèvres.

– Satoshi, je voulais te voir... Je suis venu exprès pour toi...  
– Juste pour me voir ? Oh, papa, c'est tellement !...  
– Non, pas seulement. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : ta vie est en danger ! Tu te souviens de mademoiselle Kokuyi, la comptable ?  
– Oui, ta maîtresse !  
– Ce n'est pas ma maîtresse ! - Non, en réalité, elle m'a fait du chantage. Elle m'a forcé à faire semblant d'être amoureux d'elle et là, elle t'a confié son moyen de pression sur moi à protéger de Dark !

Satoshi sort d'une poche intérieure de sa chemise l'horrible enveloppe blanche que je connais bien.

– Ca ?  
– Oui, ça ! A l'intérieur, il y a des photographies de toi et moi ! Et elle m'a dit qu'elle nous dénoncera en se servant de ceci comme preuve si je ne lui obéis pas...  
– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!  
– Ce n'est pas le moment ! - Donc il faut que tu les protèges de Dark sinon Kokuyi te tuera. Ca l'arrangerait, de te faire disparaître, et elle m'a juré qu'elle le ferait !  
– Mais enfin, papa, elle irait en prison, si elle le faisait !  
– J'avoue que je n'ai pas la moindre idée sur sa technique de meurtre sans traces, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Il faut que tu protèges cette enveloppe ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour toi !

Je serre Satoshi dans mes bras, comme si je craignais de le voir partir. D'un geste sec, il ouvre l'enveloppe et regarde les preuves. Puis se tourne vers moi. Puis les jette par dessus son épaule. Puis il m'embrasse. Ignorant monsieur Niwa, il m'embrasse passionnément. Malgré la menace, il colle son corps au mien. Malgré nos disputes, il se fait agréablement pardonner. Malgré tout, tout ce qui nous sépare et qui refuse notre union, il me promet d'un geste muet et doux m'aimer aussi longtemps et aussi fort que possible...

Et quand finalement, il se détache de moi, son splendide regard de glace rivé dans le mien, l'horloge Niwa indique d'un son cristallin onze heures du soir. L'heure du vol. Et l'enveloppe, que mon amour avait jeté à terre, a disparu.


	13. Chapitre XIII

Note de l'auteur de la fanfiction : C'est la fin. The last chapter. Le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Amusez vous bien et merci d'avoir tenu jusque là !

Voilà surtout la fin de ma toute première fanfiction publiée... Beaucoup de fans (enfin... trois, quatre, c'est déjà pas mal !), beaucoup de temps passé dessus, beaucoup de couchers à une heure du matin, beaucoup d'angoisse et de fronts frappés d'une paume de main pour trouver comment contrer cette sacrée Mizuki... Mais voilà... La fin...

* * *

– **Tu y es pour quelque chose, Kei !  
**– Non, Mizuki, tu te trompes.

Elle m'empoigne par le col et m'attire jusqu'à elle. Son visage est encore plus laid vu de près ! Et dire qu'au début, je la trouvais mignonne...

– **Tu y es pour quelque chose !  
**– Non, je te dis.  
– Je te préviens : je vais te tuer !  
– Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. De plus, c'est toi qui en pâtirais la première.

D'un geste sec, je la repousse mais reste souriant. Tout semble enfin s'arranger !

– Alors je vais tuer ton fils !  
– Oserais-tu vraiment ?  
– Parfaitement, que je l'oserai ! Et figure toi, mon cher, que j'en ai déjà donné l'ordre : à la seconde même ou ton fils chéri sera seul, on le descendra, comme ça !

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle claque des doigts. Bon sang, ce qu'elle est naïve !

– Ce que tu dis est vrai ?  
– Parfaitement vrai !  
– Dans ce cas, tu vas donner l'ordre à ton assassin de tout arrêter.  
– Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
– Pour la bonne et simple raison que je vais te faire du chantage...

De ma poche, je sors le petit magnétophone que ce cher Kosuke Niwa m'a prêté. L'appareil est en train d'enregistrer soigneusement chaque mot de notre conversation. Chacun son tour !

– Qu'est ce que ?...  
– Je te donne trente minutes pour tout arrêter. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Satoshi, je te dénonce directement pour tentative de meurtre. Et j'ai la preuve là, dans ma main. Tu peux disposer. Au revoir !  
– Il y a toujours les preuves vidéo !  
– Les « preuves » comme tu dis datent d'il y a plus d'une semaine. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elles ont été effacées et qu'elles n'existent plus que sur tes photographies. Or, il me semble que tu ne les as plus...

Elle ouvre stupidement la bouche, puis la referme. Le soleil fait briller ses yeux bruns emplis de larmes d'une façon tout à fait charmante. Finalement, elle me lance un air de tristesse immense, puis elle se retourne et se dirige vers la porte.

– Une dernière chose mademoiselle Kokuyi...  
– Oui, Kei ?  
– A l'avenir, vous me respecterez et aurez des relations distantes avec moi. Nous ne parlerons jamais à qui que ce soit de cet incident regrettable. Et surtout, surtout : je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez de mon fils, vous entendez ?  
– Oui, haut-commissaire...  
– Sortez, maintenant. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir.

Et la porte se referme une dernière fois sur miss Koyuki.

* * *

– Je suis rentré !  
– Sans blague ?!

Je dépose ma veste sur la table de la cuisine. Satoshi y est assis, en train de manger un de ces fruits rouges si sucrés que je lui ai fait avaler le premier jour. Il est bel et bien guéri et un discret sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage. Enfin, il est revenu de ses « vacances » chez les Niwa. Enfin, je vais pouvoir retenter ma chance... Mais !... Bon sang, je ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ! Calme toi, Kei !...

– Tu as mangé ?  
– Oui. Et toi ?  
– Ouais...  
– On dit « oui », papa ! Tu me le répètes...

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase - que je connais par cœur, d'ailleurs - je fais mine de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais, étrangement et contrairement à d'habitude, il me repousse.

– C'est la première fois que tu refuses un de mes baisers...  
– C'est pour t'en faire un mieux...

Sans ménagement, il me prend par la manche, me traine jusqu'à l'étage, pousse la porte de ma chambre et me laisse sur le palier. Il s'avance lentement, puis s'allonge sur mon lit en poussant un long, très long soupir.

– Tu viens, papa ?  
– Pour de quoi donc faire ?  
– Cette phrase n'est grammaticalement pas correcte !  
– J'm'en tape !  
– Surveille ton langage ! Je ne veux pas que tu ressembles à un parvenu !  
– Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, le parvenu !  
– Oh, j'ai peur...

Je traverse la pièce et m'allonge doucement sur lui.  
Le sentir si proche de moi... Seulement séparé par quelques millimètres de tissu...

– Je t'aime, Satoshi...  
– Moi aussi je t'aime... papa...

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Enfin... Enfin je vais pouvoir...

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et il m'attire au plus proche de lui. Ses lèvres sont brûlantes, lascives, ses mains envieuses, son cœur rapide. Je l'aime. Plus que tout. Malgré tout.

Et tout en commençant à le déshabiller, je me dis... Au fond, peut être est-ce la seule chose qui compte. Aimer l'autre, peut être pas pour l'éternité, mais... s'aimer, avoir des moments de bonheur intense, des problèmes à affronter à deux, des choses à partager, tout simplement.

Et enfin, lorsque nos corps se rencontrent vraiment pour la première fois, lorsque je vois ses yeux se fermer ainsi pour la première fois, lorsque je perçois son premier soupir, lorsque je m'enivre de tout son parfum pour la première fois, lorsque que nos lèvres se rencontrent pour la énième fois, je me dis : peu importe qui on aime, quand, où et pourquoi ; l'important, c'est qu'on s'aime. De tout notre cœur.

Et puis, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, cela m'est parfaitement égal...

***** _Fin _*****

* * *

_Ah, encore une chose : je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir lu...  
__Affectueusement, Laurah de Lavilare_


End file.
